


Beer Bottle

by sinofwriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Dean can't help but wonder where the scars came from.





	Beer Bottle

Dean’s POV

I frown as Y/N winces. My eyes glance over their body before stopping at their back. The shirt torn from the hunt.

“Come on.” I mutter, arm around their waist. Y/N’s arm over my shoulders as I guide us into the motel room. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Setting Y/N on the bed.

Y/N shrugs, “It’s fine, I can take care of it.”

They reach for first aid kit in my hands. I move it above my head, out of their reach. “I don’t think so. Roll up your shirt so, I can take care of it.” My voice is gruff, leaving no room argument.

Rolling their eyes, they do what I said. My eyebrows furrow at the cut. It’s not to long or deep but, still looks painful.

“It’s not enough to need stitches.” I tell, Y/N.

As, I finish dressing the cut, I notice a nasty scar. Just above their right hip. Without think my finger traces over it. Making Y/N jump. “Sorry.” I turn around after handing Y/N a shirt.

“It’s fine. Not your fault.” They tap my shoulder, letting me know I can turn around.

I hesitate before asking, “how did you get it?”

Their hand is resting on the scar. As if the clothes aren’t enough to hide it.

“Beer bottle. I don’t want to talk about it.” Y/N says, voice hard.

I nod, “I wasn’t going to make you. I just wanted to say that the scar makes you even more attractive.”


End file.
